


The Anti-Pedestrian

by ItsOnlyForever



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsOnlyForever/pseuds/ItsOnlyForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the infamous duo go to the movies, Sherlock is annoying, and the bouncer is gay. Also, nothing really gets accomplished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anti-Pedestrian

As they walked away from the cinema, John Watson wondered what on _earth_ had possessed him to think that taking Sherlock Holmes, Consulting Detective, to see a murder-mystery was good idea.

Sherlock watched the first ten minutes of the movie with rapt interest. As soon as the actual murder had taken place, Sherlock made a (very loud) declaration of who the killer was, and then proceeded to text Lestrade for a case. Without turning his phone down.

By the third text message the people around the duo had gotten quite agitated and confronted Sherlock, who was, well, Sherlock, and as such did not listen to a word they said, quickly made some rude deductions, and then checked the unexpected text from The Woman.

When Management arrived, Sherlock took one look at the bouncer, stated “gay,” and checked the weather in Cardiff. Raining.

John tried to talk Management into letting them stay, (he wanted to know if Sherlock was right), but at that moment, the movie got sexual and Sherlock launched into a (still very loud) rant on sentiment and its uselessness.

John didn’t really blame Management for ejecting them. The brute force was unnecessary, but with Sherlock, one always hears “punch me in the face” so “throw me out the door” isn’t too far off.

“Next time, Sherlock, we’re watching Batman.”


End file.
